Naruto meets Inuyasha 1
by PoPCoRn CrAZy
Summary: Naruto and Inuyasha the shows meet one day. They get to know each other and soon decides to join together to defeat each others archrivals. Join them in their weird and maybe dramatic adventure!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's story 

Early in the morning Sakura was sitting on the bench waiting for Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi to arrive. She was extra early because she had a dream that she was going to make a few new friends today. She couldn't sleep, wondering who it could be, so she decided to come early.

After 35 minutes, they finally arrived. (Except for Kakashi). Then for another 1 hour, Kakashi arrives. Well, of course Naruto and Sakura yells at him and Kakashi would just make some kind of excuse.

Kakashi: Today you are going to leave Konoha to explore and get to know the outside world. A good ninja never just stays in their village.

Naruto: YES! Finally I get to leave this place!

Sakura: Aren't you going too, Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: No, this is a time for you to learn the outside world without my **excellent **advices.

The three of them: _yea right --_

Kakashi: You will be going out at ten-thirty sharp. Meet me here. Oh yea, and don't bring anything with you will hunt whatever you need for 2 weeks, for that is how long you are going to be gone.

So the three of them went home and in half-and-hour they would be meeting Kakashi. A half-and-hour later, they went to the same spot to find surprisingly, Kakashi was already there! Kakashi told everything they need to know, then they set out.

Inuyasha's story 

The gang was camping out in the forest when Inuyasha heard a strange squawking noise deeper in the forest. He went to check it out but found nothing so he went back to sleep. The next morning, everyone woke up. Shippo caught some fish and Kagome cooked them for breakfast. Everyone started eating when Inuyasha heard the weird squawking noise again, this time they all heard it.

Sango: What do you think that is?

Miroku: I don't know, but it might be some kind of demon. Shippo, you stay with Kirara.

Shippo: Okay.

Inuyasha: Whatever kind of demon it is, it'll be sorry it ever interfered with my breakfast time!

So they went into the forest searching everywhere to see where the sound came from. They searched everywhere until…

Kagome: Hey guys! Check this out!

They all rushed over to where Kagome was to find a parrot.

Inuyasha: So it was this parrot who woke me up last night **and** interrupted my breakfast! Well demon or not, I'm still going to kill you!

Sango: Wait, Inuyasha! Don't hurt the poor little guy.

Inuyasha: But-

Kagome:-but nothing! He can't help squawking! It's what it does! So you can't blame it!

Inuyasha: Whoa, don't make such a big fuss about it.

Miroku: Well it has no where to stay, what should we do with it?

Kagome: Well we could bring it back to my time, I have a spare cage and seeds. And while you're there why don't you stay for awhile?

Sango: That sounds great!

So they went back to the well and to Kagome's time. It was only 11 o'clock so they decided to do a little shopping. They were heading back when they got a little carried away with what they bought that they didn't notice they walked all the way to the forest! Well it wasn't really a big surprise because they spend practically everyday in one, but what did is that, do I dare say it ? What surprised them was… they saw a dancing hippo!

Everyone: o0

Inuyasha: What the…

Kagome: shiver

Sango: Right…a dancing hippo.

Miroku: Is that normal in your time, Kagome?

Shippo: The blubber twitch twitch everything's going to be okay…crazy laughter

(this is weird, but I couldn't help doing it)

Naruto's story 

Naruto: yawn I'm soo bored!

Sakura: I'm soo tired. Let's take a rest. What do you think Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke: Hn…

Sakura: Okay, I'll take that as a yes.

So they sit down under a shady tree. It was quiet and peaceful, until they heard a growl. Sasuke and Sakura stood up right away and took out their kunai. They were prepared to fight whatever dangerous animal was there. Sakura noticed Naruto not standing up and preparing to fight. So she asked him what was wrong and it turns out it was his stomach that was making the growling sound. So they went to the nearest river to hunt for fish. (Did I mention there was a lot of hippos there?) . So guess who they meet. That's right, Inyasha and the gang.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The two groups stare at each other. Are these the people Sakura had dreamed of last night?

Naruto: LOOK AT THOSE DOG EARS!

Inuyasha: What? You never saw a guy with dog ears!

Sakura: Well, no.

Kagome: Hi, my name is Kagome, and this is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara.

Sakura: Hi, my name is Sakura, this is Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto: BUT THE DOG EARS!

Naruto walks up and touches Inuyasha's ears. Well as you know, Inuyasha doesn't like anyone touching his ears. He gave a threatening glare and took out his Tessaiga.

Naruto: Whoa! Look at that sword!

Inuyasha: Ha! And look at your little kunai!

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit!

Inuyasha: Why the hell did you do that for!

Kagome: Be nice!

Sasuke:_ LOOK AT HIS EARS! But more importantly his sword! Just think how many fishes he can catch! Mmmm…fish…_

Sango: Why doesn't Sasuke ever talk?

Sakura: Well, he's not really talkative.

Sango: Oh, I wish Miroku was like that. glares at Miroku

So everyone got to know each other and soon started to head home.

Kagome: We'll come visit you tomorrow since you're here for two weeks.

Naruto: SOUNDS GREAT!

Sasuke:_ Mmm…fish._

So the three of them camped out by the river, and the gang went back to Kagome's house. The next morning team7 woke up early to hunt for some fish. (From the outside Sasuke would look like he doesn't enjoy it, but in the inside he's hyper, well really happy) Sasuke and Naruto would catch the fish while Sakura starts the fire.

The gang has just woken up. They went downstairs to eat breakfast. (Which was ramen) After that they got cleaned up and headed out. They went back to the forest to find the three of them training. The gang watched them for a while and noticed how strong they were.

Miroku: Wow!

Sango: Watch them go!

Kagome: …

Inuyasha: Whoa!

Shippo: They're even better than Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: glare

After a few minutes the three of them noticed them staring at them.

Sakura: When did you guys get here?

Kagome: Just a few minutes ago.

Sakura: Oh.

Sango: You guys are good!

Naruto: Yea! I'm going to be the Hokage one day!

Sasuke: Hn…stop telling lies.

Naruto: WHAT DID YOU SAY, BAKA?

Miroku: I was wondering, you guys want to go back to the past with us?

Kagome: Yea! With you guys with us, we can beat anything.

Naruto: YEA!

Sakura: Sure.

Sasuke: _Yay! We're going on a field trip! Woot! I want more fish!_

So they set out for the well. When they got to the other side, they heard a tiny voice.

Sango: What's that?

Inuyasha: I sense something.

Miroku: Be ready to fight!

Sakura: Uh…guys. It's just a talking bug.

Naruto: Wait, a talking bug! AHHHH!

Miroku: Relax guys, this is normal here.

Bug: Yea! Sheesh, you don't have to make a big fuss about it!

After they settled that they went into the forest. After they walked a little farther they saw something moving in the bushes. They looked closer and a some white fur.

Naruto: W-What's that!

Inuyasha: I smell it, it's Naruku!

Kagome: Are you sure?

Inuyasha: Positive.

Naruku: Hehehe…so Inuyasha. I see you brought a few friends over.

Inuyasha: What do you care?

Naraku: I care because I can sense their strength and they're strong. Maybe even stronger than you, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Watch that stupid mouth of yours!

Naraku: Now Inuyasha, this has nothing to so with you **or** your little friends. It's between me and the jewel shards.

Kagome: You aren't getting them!

Naraku: Watch me.

With that he charged toward Kagome. Right when he was about to strike, Inuyasha jumped in front of him with his Tessaiga. Inuyasha blocked his attack but then Naraku reached out with his other hand a clawed Inuyasha in the stomach. Inuyasha let out a yell of pain as Naraku took the shards from Kagome's neck. Sango tried to hit him with her giant boomer rang, but a force field appeared around him. So she hopped onto Kirara and flew after him, but in a few seconds he disappeared.

Inuyasha: Damn it! He got away!

Sakura: Who was that?

Miroku: That was Naraku. We were trying to kill him for a few years but he always gets away.

Naruto: What is the "jewel shard" he mentioned and what did he take from Kagome's neck?

Miroku: The jewel shard is a powerful jewel that gives the bearer incredible powers. Unfortunately the shards were broken into pieces scattered all over the world. A lot of demons want it. We are collecting all the shards to make that jewel whole again, but Naraku is too. We've collected a few shards but Naraku just took them all away.

Naruto: We'll help you.

Sakura: What?

Naruto: I said we'll help you. You heard him, he said that we're strong. So let's help these people.

Sango: Are you sure? Naraku is really strong.

Naruto: I'm sure. Sakura? Sasuke?

Sakura: I guess.

Sasuke: …okay…

Miroku: We are truly grateful.

To be Continued.


End file.
